Unfair
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki can barely take her mind out of the new substitute teacher. ShizNat.


**Unfair  
**By DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: I seem to be out of witty (?) disclaimers.

Note: Still consider that I have a writer's block, but this started roaming on my head (the rule of 'you complain about the length and I'll hate you' is still valid).

* * *

It was unfair and thousand things more, and in all honestly she could barely think with her body doing things like that. Someone would have to have informed her that this was a possibility (maybe her own body should have informed her that this was a possibility). It was really hard at this moment for Natsuki to try and concentrate in something, except the beautiful woman in the front of the class.

"Is there some problem, Kuga-san?" The substitute teacher asked with a small sweet smile.

"No, Fujino-sensei." Was the simple answer as the girl tried to concentrate in her book, or the blackboard, anything… instead of the stunning figure of Shizuru in front of the class.

Really, why nobody had thought to let her know that, in case of certain redhead teacher being absent (and here Natsuki cursed Midori until next month), certain assistant to the principal would take her place. Maybe she shouldn't blame Midori, the woman after all had been invited to a conference in which she was the principal speaker, and she was sure she was not responsible that the light coming from the window hit Shizuru just right (although lately Natsuki didn't needed magical light to find Shizuru striking, lately the dark hadn't helped the poor biker either).

She had been trying to ignore these past few months the stirrings in her body whenever she saw her old friend, and of course it didn't help much knowing that just a word from her and the former Kaicho will make all her fantasies come true. And she could barely do anything now that she started to think about her fantasies (and didn't help any, that one of her fantasies had Shizuru as a teacher and her as the irresponsible student).

"It's everything all right, Natsuki?" How was it possible that Shizuru's voice could be so amazingly perfect?

"I told you I was fine, sensei." She answered gruffly, it wouldn't do to have the class knowing that there was somebody who could disarm her with just their voice (she had a reputation to uphold).

"I'm just saying, since class just let out and Natsuki is the only student still here." And there was so much happiness in that voice and, when Natsuki raised her head from the book, in those eyes; happiness only caused by Shizuru talking to her (what the hell had she done to merit so devotion?)

"You really love me don't you?" The dark haired girl said with wonder. Shizuru gave her a look between incredulous and hurt.

"Have I done something to make Natsuki doubt my feelings for her?" No, she hadn't; Shizuru, after all this time kept doing things to show her her feelings, just last week she had found her a part for her bike that she had been looking for some time (if the biker could convince her to keep doing those things but also stop making her blush her life would be complete).

"No, I mean… you…" Natsuki took a centering breath. "I think I'm ready Shizuru." The light haired woman had a questioning look on her face so she decided to explain. "I think I'm ready for us to star dating."

"That is… I'm…." Shizuru speechless and her hopeful smile was a very nice prize for Natsuki (and Mai had said that when the moment came she would ruin it… at least she hadn't started dating someone else before noticing that certain cat was who she really meant to be with). "Natsuki, can I kiss you now?"

"No!" Again a hurt look on her girlfriend's face (and she took a time here to contemplate the idea of having a girlfriend). "It's just… I really think that if you kiss me I will have trouble getting up from the chair."

"If that's the case is better for Natsuki to be sitting." At this Natsuki raised a questioning eyebrow. "That way my Natsuki wouldn't fall when her knees become weak."

The kiss was completely different from the one in the Carnival, this time Shizuru initiated and also was responding (that time the girl had been too shocked to do so); it was filled with passion and desired and more than that love, the biker could really feel loved in that kiss. And when Kuga Natsuki started to react to the kiss it was the amazing Fujino Shizuru the one with the weak knees.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: So here…. Let's see if this is the start of the death of my block… or will have to use dynamite.


End file.
